Once A Delancy
by Tiger9
Summary: A story about Tiger. She's a Delancy. A story about Snitch. He's a newsie. What to do? Please R/R!


Part 1  
  
Kloppman smiled as he stomped up the stairs toward the boys' room. Quietly opening the door he walked up to one of the bunks. "Jack! UP! UP! Everybody up!" he shouted going to various bunks and telling them to get up "Sell the papers! Sell the papers!" he continued before watching the boys climb out of their beds and walk towards the wash room.  
  
Itey 'bout threw Snitch outta the bed, and laid there for one second before he got up. Snitch, on the other hand, laid there for about two minutes before rolling out again. This was all the same routine for today as it was every day.  
  
"Hey Jack." Snitch said tiredly.  
  
"Mmmm." Jack replied in the same tone.  
  
They did everything they did for the morning. And they soon headed out. There, on the streets, they horsed around and talked to one another.  
  
"So Kid," Mush started  
  
"Yea?" Kid Blink replied.  
  
"Have ya met any new goils lately?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I have. . . ."  
  
"NOT!!!" Kid and Mush turned around to see a laughing Racetrack.  
  
"Hey, what the hell do ya think you'se is doin?! Stormin ya way into a PRIVATE conversation!" Kid demanded.  
  
"Well I didn't know ya wanted everything ya say to be so private." He replied back in a mocking tone.  
  
They went on walking, to pass the time before the gates opened. Snitch was just walking when his mind began to fade out. When his thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"OW!" Someone exclaimed from the ground. Snitch immediately looked down.  
  
"Excuse me. I'm sorry." Snitch said helping her up. As she dusted herself off, she looked into his eyes.  
  
"It's okay. Really." She said, making sure she got most of the dust off of her. She looked up at him once more.  
  
"Hey. What's your name?" She asked, outta the blue. 'Watt the hell am I doin here?!' she thought.  
  
"Snitch." He answered sheepishly. 'What da hell did I just say?!' He also thought. "And yours is?"  
  
"Tiger De. . . "She trailed off. She thought for a short moment. "Tiger." She repeated, moving a piece of Brown hair outta her face. "I hafta go." She said, "Bye"  
  
"Wait!" Snitch called and idea quickly forming in his mind, "ya know where Tibby's is?"  
  
"Yea" She said looking back at him.  
  
"Meet me there at around 2:00. I gotta go sell the rest of me papes. And I uh. . I might be there a little late or early. But just wait."  
  
"Okay." She slightly gave a short giggle. And they both went there own way.  
  
"Till we meet again, Snitch." she whispered.  
  
Part 2  
  
Later that day, Tiger went down to Tibby's and Snitch wasn't there yet, so she grabbed a seat and sat there.  
  
When she looked up again it was 2:00. Not a moment later, in came Snitch, along with three others. One with an eye patch, an Italian looking one and one with a cowboy hat.  
  
"Hi Snitch." She said standing up.  
  
"Hi, um these are tree of me friends.  
  
"Hi" they all said at once.  
  
"That's Kid Blink," he said pointing to the guy with the eye patch. "And he," he said pointing to the Italian looking one. "Is Racetrack. And then" he pointed to the last guy. "That's Jack Kelly,"  
  
"Hi,"  
  
"Here, let me." Kid said, offering her a seat. But Snitch pushed him outta the way. She gave out a light giggle and just sat down.  
  
Snitch grabbed a seat on her right. Race on her left, then Kid, because he didn't want to get pushed again. Then sat Jack.  
  
It was quiet for a moment for a LONG moment. Then Kid broke the silence.  
  
"So, what's yer name?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. . . " She said looking up from the table. "It's Tig. . . . " She stopped in mid-word. They all looked at her. She sat there looking back at all four of 'em. Till finally she just got up and moved over four tables, and sat there looking aimlessly at the table again.  
  
"Hey Snitch, why do ya think she did dat for?" Kid asked  
  
"I dunno. But I'll be right back." And he got up and walked over to her. "Hey." He said leaning on the table.  
  
All she did was look down at his hands pressing against the table. 'What's up with these guys? Why do dey keep buggin me?' She thought not looking up.  
  
"Hey," he said again, a little louder. She looked up at him then down again. Snitch then leaned down, to where their eyes met. "What's wrong?" He went back to his previous position, and she looked up.  
" What?" She asked, sounding as if she didn't really care.  
  
"What's wrong? Did dey say sumthin wrong?"  
  
"No." She got up and moved over to a corner seat.  
  
Snitch stood straight up, sighed, and looked at the others. Then walked over there and cornered her.  
  
"Listen, why were you able to talk to me, but you won't with them?"  
  
"Because I don't wanna." She tried to leave but he wouldn't let her.  
  
"Why not!"  
  
"I can't tell you!" she struggled once more but still couldn't.  
  
"Tell me please." he said looking at her in the eyes.  
  
"You'll soak me."  
  
"We won't. . . I promise."  
  
She thought about it and looked right into his hazel eyes, and she agreed to go back with him.  
  
"You ok?" Race asked  
  
"Yea."  
  
"So. What's yer name?" Kid repeated.  
  
"Tiger. Tiger Delancey.  
  
Part 3  
  
Jack go up, and walked over to Tiger. "I'se gotta talk to ya. NOW.'' Not wanting to cause anymore trouble, she got up and followed him to the corner where she and Snitch had been just a few moments ago.  
  
"Yes." She said as calmly as she could pull off.  
  
"Who in the hell do you think you are?! Walking in here."  
  
"I didn't mean anything!"  
  
"All I know is that I'm gonna watch you. And ya bettah not try anything." Jack said, trying to keep his voice low. Then walked off, leaving Tiger stunned.  
  
Back at the table, she could see the waiter bring them a menu. He brought one more menu, which was handed to Snitch.  
  
She walked over and sat back down. Snitch put his arm around her. They moved as close as they could.  
  
"Stay with me." he whispered. But Racetrack heard him.  
  
"Hey Snitch,"  
  
"Yea Race?"  
  
"Ya know that I'll always stay. . ."  
  
"SHUT UP Race!" Snitch yelled out, Jack looked over in Snitch's direction, who had turned a bright shade of red. Then slumped down. 'wow, he looks really sheepish, and uh. . . . embarrassed? Wonder what's wrong with him.' she thought.  
  
"What's wrong Snitch?" She asked.  
  
"Nuttin, uh. . . . . nuttin."  
  
"Ok"  
  
They all ordered and was waiting for their food to come. When the door swung open. Then slammed shut. Tiger was ready to get up but Snitch had his arm around her shoulders still. So she slumped down as far as she could go. Which wasn't far.  
  
"Hey!" Oscar exclaimed. As he and Morris walked over to her.  
  
Oscar roughly removed Snitch's arm, from her shoulders. Then leaned over her. His back to Snitch.  
  
"Hey, little sister. Whatta doin here with these little newsies bums?"  
  
"Hi Oscar." And she turned towards Race, who was looking at Oscar when Morris came over on her other side, in the same position.  
  
"Well, say goodbye." Morris said as Oscar was standing her up.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz, we wanna talk, and walk round with you'se." Morris said. Tiger looked around the table, and agreed to go.  
  
"Wait!" Snitch yelled, standing up.  
  
"What." Oscar turned around to look at him.  
  
"I'll see ya tonight.'' she broke in. And all three Delancey's left.  
  
Part 4  
  
"So where we goin?" Tiger asked.  
  
"Just around," Morris replied looking at Oscar.  
  
"Just trust us." Oscar added. They walked around Central Park, went in a few alleys. They ended up at the Distribution Center,  
  
"So havin fun?" Morris asked,  
  
"Yea." She said looking down.  
  
"Here," Oscar said grabbing her hand, and running down the street. They cut threw an old alley, then they were out of the alley's and in the street again.  
  
"Where are we going!?"  
  
"Somewhere," He said  
  
"Are we almost there?"  
  
"Yea." he sighed not looking back. They kept going, till Oscar finally just stopped. They stood there for a moment.  
  
"where are we Oscar?" Tiger asked wide eyed.  
  
"This is the best harbor in all a Manhattan."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Shut up? Yer a Delancey, and Delancey's don't go 'Wow' at da site of some harbor."  
  
Why?"  
  
"They just. . don't. . . they. . just. . don't, ya know what I'm not gonna explain dis stuff to ya, cuz you should know ok."  
  
"Ok," She smirked, and just sat down.  
  
"What are ya doin?" Oscar asked. Morris just found them.  
  
"Who me?" Morris asked dumbly.  
  
No our sittin sister. She's just. . . sittin dere!" Oscar said removing his shirt, and shoes, and then his socks. Morris started to remove his cloths a well. Oscar walked over, and picked Heavenly up from her spot on the dock.  
  
"Now," he said standing her fully up.  
  
"remove as much as you can."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it!" Morris said, annoyed at her constant questioning.  
  
"Fine," she sighed, removing her shoes and socks.  
  
"Jump in." Oscar said motioning with his head.  
  
"WHAT!" She yelled looking at them like they just lost their minds.  
  
"Jump in," he repeated.  
  
"Come on." Morris said, and taking the lead to just go on in before the other two.  
  
Then with out further delay, Oscar tossed Tiger in the water. And then jumped in him-self.  
  
"Havin fun now!" Morris said,  
  
"Yea!" and she dunked Morris under the water. Then Oscar grabbed her and pulled her under, but she took him down with her. All three Delancey's eventually came back up.  
  
Later that night  
  
They had walked four hours, and they were still damp.  
  
"I'd better get to the Lodging House now." She said handing back the jacket her brother gave her for warmth.  
  
"Why?" Morris asked.  
  
"Because, if I don't then I ain't got a place ta sleep."  
  
"Why won't you just come and live with us? I mean ya got the freedom ta come in whenever ya wanna." Oscar said trying to convince her.  
  
"Because, I'll get to the Distribution Center earlier."  
  
"Hey we get there on time with time ta spare." Morris broke in. Tiger knew that there was just no arguing with them, because they would just make her waste time telling them no. So she agreed and went with them.  
  
They walked for a few more hours and went to their home. 


End file.
